Sugar Quills and Firewhisky
by Lady Luckless
Summary: MWPP timeline, Christmas, "You said to set the oven at 550 degrees for the cookies, right Lily?"


_**Suger Quills and Firewhisky**_

**_-------------------_**

_**Christmas Cooking**_

"_God rest ye merry Hippogriff, let nothing you dismay_!" A song from the kitchen.

"NO!" a yell from the living room, and then a song, "_God rest ye merry gentlemen, let nothing you dismay_!"

"That's just the muggle version." Annoyance; a male voice.

"Remmy, put the star on." Cadence Kyros ordered carelessly taking a sugar quill out of her mouth, before turning, "GENTLEMEN, SIRIUS! GENTLEMEN!"

"I want an angel!" Lily Evans whined loudly, after Remus Lupin has settled the shining silver star upon the newly decorated tree.

"Yes, an angel not a star!" A feminine voice from the kitchen this time; Dorcas Meadowes.

"You heard them, Mr. Lupin, put the angel on the tree." Cadence grinned at him with false innocence, her muddy brown eyes twinkling with good humor. Remus sighed softly and gently took the star down. Stepping down from the ladder, he took the angel from Lily and placed it gently on top of the tree.

A creak of the door, someone shaking snow from themselves, and then an entrance into the living room.

James Potter said as he shook snow out of his messy black hair, "I thought we were having a star."

"Yeah, the star was better." Lily said with a nod, her chin length red hair bobbing slightly up and down . Remus made a slight noise of annoyance, and climbed back down from the ladder, taking the star back, and handing Lily the angel. He placed the star back upon the tree.

"LILY! YOU SAID TO PUT THE OVEN ON 550 FOR THE COOKIES, RIGHT?!" Sirius Black yelled.

"550?! No!" Lily cried, her emerald eyes wide, as she rushed quickly into the kitchen.

"You know what, Remmy?" Cadence said tipping her head and studying the lighted tree with a thoughtful expression. A slight movement of her head caused her elbow-length dark brown hair to fall in front of her face.

"What?" Remus paused at his place on the wooden ladder, lookin uncertain.

"I think the angel looked better a lot better than that silly star does."

James agreed, "Yes, put the angel back on, Moony. It looked a ton better."

Remus frowned, snatching the glowing angel back up and placing it on the tree, after roughly grabbing the star off, which shook the tree rather rudely.

**_KABOOM!_**

A loud explosive sound from the kitchen alerted the three in the living room that something had went rahter wrong.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lily shrieked. Suddenly Sirius came flying out of the kitchen, with his long dark brown hair blackened, followed by a now dark haired Lily.

"Help!" Sirius ran dangerously close to the ladder, his stormy grey eyes wide with slight horror.

"I can't belive you did that, you bloody imbicile!" Lily said shrilly, running past the ladder, and hitting it partially.

The ladder wobbeled for a moment and Remus's amber eyes widened. Slowly it began to calm down, only to be hit by a screaming Sirius. The ladder gave way, falling backwards, and Remus landed on his back, the ladder next to him. The star had flew in the air from his hands when he had fallen, but came down and hit him on the center of his forehead. A little spt of blood appeared, and he groaned slightly.

Lily toppled over the newly fallen Remus and ladder, and Sirius slammed into James, toppling them both over on Cadence. Poor Dorcas, who had come out of the kitchen with a tray of burnt cookies, was hit by the falling Cadence, and her own black hair was littered with cookie crumbs. The tray went into the air, showering cookies everywhere, before promptly landing with a _crack _on Remus's face.

"Bloody hell..." Remus moaned.

"What the happened here?" A gentle, feminine voice, slightly touched with laughter, asked.

Remus pushed the try off his face, and glanced at the living rooms entrance. Holly Thomas stood there. Her skin was tanned, and her ocean blue eyes were filled with amusement. Her long, midnight colored curls reached her waist, and swayed slightly from a breeze from the a newly opened window, and a halo of snow was slightly draped across it. She wore a silvery white dress that ended two inches above her knees, showing her long slender legs, and her cheeks were pink from the cold weather outside. Remus grinned stupidly at his beautiful girlfriend.

**(A/N: Look, she's not a Mary-sue like you might think! Seriously. You'll understand in the next chapter, don't judge her (or me!) from that description!)**

"I blame it on Sirius!" Cadence announced, "If he hadn't done whatever stupid thing he did in the kitchen that caused an explosion, this would have never happened."

"It's a good thing we already ate dinner and made the pies and cake! It'll take a good couple spells to fix that stove." Lily gave Sirius a dirty look, who just grinned innocently at her.

"You broke my stove!?" Holly put her hands on her hips.

"It can be fixed." Sirius said standing up and waving his hand carelessly, "No problem."

"I have to pay bills you know." The seventeen year old witch scowled at him.

"Magic, babe! We're wizards and witches! Me, you, and Remus are legally allowed to use magic! We're all seventeen!" Sirius laughed.

Holly couldn't help but smile, but she walked over to her boyfriend and settled down next to him, "Are you okay? You're bleeding."

"Just fine now that you're here."

"Presents!" Sirius cried, "Lets open presents now! We've had dinner, we went caroling, we decorated the tree- a bit late but that isn't the point- so now we open gifts!"

They laughed at Sirius's enthusiasm, but quickly agreed, the broken stove and fallen ladder abandoned. They happily exchanged gifts. They were up late, and Cadence, who had misplaced Sirius's gift, had to search for it, and when she found it, the only response she was given was,

"_Blimey, Cadence! A leather jacket! Where's the mistletoe when you need it_?"

------

A/N: Okay, Chapter One: Christmas Cooking, Chapter Two: Christmas Sales

This actually does have a plot, believe or not, but it starts with the holidays (Christmas, New Years), but will begin to have more serious matters around the fourth or fifth chapter, maybe third.

**They are in their 6th year; Holly lives on her own (will be explained), the seven (I was actually going to include Peter, but I seriously _forgot_ about him when writing. He will appear in the next chapter. They are at Holly's for the holidays.**

Oh, I borrowed these characters of mine from my other story, "Jobberknoll Feathers" because I like the way they interact with each other.


End file.
